finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Festival of Love
The Festival of Love is an upcoming Global Exclusive Event for Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. It is described as being a unique kind of event. The event is made to celebrate both Valentine's Day and Chinese New Year festivities. Gameplay The event is an exploration-like event similar to both the The Misty Bamboo Forest and Lunar New Year events. Like the former it is timed exploration, requiring the player to navigate through a map and acquire as many rewards (treasures or harvest points) and defeat the stage's Boss within the allotted time. Like the latter, the rewards and missions will change from day to day (this only applies for each day of the event's second week). Failure to beat the dungeon in time will still yield the player what they acquired through harvest points, however some bugs exist that can prevent the player from ever getting some key elements of time-limited equipment recipes. Units The event includes a handful of time limited units along their respective Trust Master Rewards. Previous Time-Limited units from last year's Valentine and Chinese New Year events (Cupid Luna, Cupid Artemios, Yun, Ling) will return during the event's second week. The new unit's description and assessment are as follows: *Chow: A Dog unit, befittingly of the year of the dog with 5★-6★ rarity unit. Chow is a Tank geared to defend against magic attacks. He has great HP, DEF and SPR values making him very resilient and his passive abilities boost these stat a huge amount. He has support abilities that give him utility but they cost high in MP. His MP value is not remarkable but has MP boosts and refresh to make up for it. His Trust Master Reward, Lucky Ingot, is an accessory that boosts HP and MP and has passive ability that can counters magic attacks with certain abilities. *Ang: The event's hero. Ang is an Archer and Physical Damage ★5-6★ rarity unit. Ang has great ATK/HP/MP values and gains major equipment ATK from using Bows. He has boosted damage against birds, insects, beasts and dragons. He is also capable of inflicting debuffs on enemies. He gains special boosts in battle if Yan is present and alive. His Trust Master Reward, Sun Breaker, has massive ATK and large race damage boosts. *Yan: The event's heroine. Yan Healer/Support 4★-6★ rarity unit. Yan has multiple abilities providing fixed 2,000 HP heal, MP restore, boosted Limit Burst gauge fill rate, immunity to stat breaks and revive allies. She can also debuff DEF and Wind/Fire resistance to enemies. She can dual cast her abilities as well. She has increased HP, decreased chance of targeting and large SPR boosts, and increased elemental resistance. Her Limit Burst is very powerful providing Reraise and elemental resistance to all allies. She also gains boosts in battle when Ang is present in battle and alive. Her Trust Master Reward, Lunar Parasol, is a Small Shield with great DEF and SPR boosts has resistance to some status ailments, and grants Yan additional MP and MP-Regen. Category:Final Fantasy Brave Exvius events